


Late Night Texting

by Space_Angel1



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Angel1/pseuds/Space_Angel1
Summary: The danger noodle gets lonely in the middle of the night and can't sleep. We'll see what happens from there... XD





	Late Night Texting

**Deceit:** hey... Virgil?

 **Virgil:** what? Dee, it's almost midnight, what do you want?

 **Deceit** : sorry. Nvm

 **Virgil** : No, it's fine. What is it?

 **Deceit** : it's nothing. You're right. it's too late for this.

 **Virgil** : Too late for what? I'm up anyways

 **Deceit** : ...

 **Virgil** : Dee... Come on. We can't keep playing this game.

 **Deceit** : youre rit. we can't...

 **Deceit** : it's fine. Night vee...

 **Virgil** : Deceit 

 **Deceit** : what?

 **Virgil** : What's up?

 **Deceit** : i sound so childish...

 **Virgil** : For the love of- Spit. It. Out!

 **Deceit** : IM LONELY

 **Deceit** : ...

 **Virgil** : oh

 **Deceit** : im sorry. I'll leave you alone.

 **Virgil** : no. Dont be

 **Virgil** : Dee, wait! 

 **Deceit** : what?

 **Virgil** : do you... Want to come to my room?

 **Virgil** : we can watch a movie, or listen to music if you want?

 **Deceit** : sure

 **Virgil** : okay! I'll be waiting

 **Deceit** : k

 **Deceit** : give me a few mins and i ll be over

 **Virgil** : okay

 

Virgil leaned against the wall next to his door, ears trained outside, eyes glued to the glowing screen he held in his palm. Something wasn't right. They way Deceit had been typing... It wasn't like him. His usually well constructed words (much like Logan's) had been replaced by incorrect grammer and punctuation. Even the tone sounded off... And the way he suddenly changed his mind after texting Virgil?

 

Soft footsteps outside his door told Virgil that his guest had arrived. He silently turned the knob, having perfected the art of sneaking out of his room and down stairs without making a sound. He peaked out to see the half snake trait in his snake themed pjs, carrying a bundled up blanket, his phone, a pair of earbuds, and one of his pet snakes casually drapped around his shoulders.

 

Virgil gestured for him to come in, to which he obliged. After quietly closing the door, Virgil turned around and made his way to the bed, plopping down and motioning for Deceit to sit next to him. Deceit cautiously slid onto the mattress, still a distance from Virgil, and set his things down, save the snake.

 

Virgil frowned. Usually by now Deceit would have thanked him for inviting him over or at least said hi. Virgil was even beginning to question if this really was Deceit, but the snake that stayed steady on his shoulders told him otherwise. 

 

"So... What do ya wanna do?" Virgil asked cautiously.

 

Deceit simply shrugged and didn't look up from playing with the edge of his fuzzy blanket, which Virgil recognized to be the one with the giant painting of a beautiful cobra printed on it. He glanced up at the snake around Dee's shoulders. A ball python, he noted. Black and yellow competed for territory over it's long and girthy body, some dark purple occasionally making an appearence.

 

"I don't know this one." Virgil said, not missing the way Deceit's lip twitched with pride at the mention of his new snake. After a few moments he quit his play with the blanket and lifted the snake off his shoulders as it squirmed a bit, looking for grounding. Virgil offered his arm, to which the snake easily wrapped its tail around it.

 

Virgil glanced up at Dee questioningly. When Dee pretended to not notice, Virgil asked, "He or she?" And to Virgil's severe surprise, Deceit simply signed an "f" with his hand. 

 

"Female?" Virgil asked, to which Deceit nodded, still not looking him in the eye. Virgil sighed. "Dee, what's up?"

 

Deceit glanced away.

 

"Why won't you talk to me?"

 

Silence. 

 

Eventually, Deceit grabbed his phone and started typing. Not long later, Virgil felt his phone vibrate in this pocket. He pulled it out and clicked on the text notification from the person sitting right in front of him, Deceit watching him wearily the whole time.

 

 **Deceit:** cant talk rn. Dont want to. Idky

 

Virgil glanced up at him before looking down and texting back.

 

 

 **Virgil** : np, we can just text then

 **Virgil** : is there anything you want to do?

 **Deceit** : sleep

 **Virgil** : okay

 **Deceit** : but i cant

 **Virgil** : why?

 **Deceit** : i just cant. Idky

 **Deceit** : im going insane. I cant trust my own thoughts. idk what to do. im tired. im do fcking tired and the voices are so fcking loud but there's nothing i can do...

 

Virgil looked up at Deceit who looked at him desperately. Virgil scooted closer, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him to lay down, careful not to squish the snake. He shifted until he could comfortably hug Dee and text him.

 

 **Virgil** : shhh... It's okay.

 **Deceit** : im tired of lies, virgil.

 **Virgil** : shhh, ik. just breathe, okay?

 **Deceit** : ok

 **Deceit** : can you just hold me? plz? prove to me im not alone. cause i feel so alone rn

 **Virgil** : of course

 **Deceit** : ok

 **Virgil** : what else are the voices telling you?

 **Deceit** : im unworthy. no ine would notice if was gone

 **Virgil** : I'd notice

 **Deceit** : i keep trying to convince myswlf that

 **Deceit** : but i cant. its too loud

 **Virgil** : shhh

 **Deceit** : im scared vee

 **Virgil** : i know

 **Deceit** : idontwannadie

 **Virgil** : you aren't going to die.

 **Deceit** : but

 **Virgil** : shhh

 **Virgil** : relax

 **Virgil** : breathe with me

 **Deceit** : okay

 **Virgil** : in 4

 **Virgil** : hold 7

 **Virgil** : out 8

 **Virgil** : again

 **Virgil** : 4

 **Virgil** : 7

 **Virgil** : 8

 **Virgil** : good

 **Virgil** : how do you feel?

 **Deceit** : better thanks

 **Virgil** :  ya np

 **Deceit** : Virgil?

 **Virgil** : ya?

 **Deceit** : i love you

 **Virgil** : i love you too, Dee. Dont you evwr forget it. And if you do i will physically fite chew

 **Deceit** : xD well that would be interesting...

 **Virgil** : xD

 **Deceit** : i think i can sleep now

 **Virgil** : okay, gn my slimey boi!

 **Deceit** : HISSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Virgil** : ... 

 **Virgil** : did you just hiss at me?

 **Deceit** : no, the python did

 **Virgil** : riiiiiiiiiight...

 **Deceit** : -blep-

 **Virgil** : -offended princey noises-

 **Deceit** : xDDDDDD

 **Virgil** : XDDD

 **Deceit** : Virgil?

 **Virgil** : ya?

 **Deceit** : you'll still be here when i wake up?

 **Virgil** : ya, of course!

 **Deceit** : okay. Night then <3

 **Virgil** : goodnight, Dee <3

 

Virgil puts his phone under his pillow and pulls Deceit a little closer, petting the other's scales. Deceit purrs and soon drifts off to sleep, feeling safe and happy.


End file.
